


The Quality of Life

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse fandom sttng drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quality of Life

The world exploded back into being. Jack sighed and then climbed up, pulling the remains of his shirt around his torso. Here we go again, he thought. This is really getting old. And it's really hard on my clothes.

"Not so fast, if you please," the alien intoned, standing well away. "Explain to me how you were able to survive such an injury."

Jack grinned, baring his teeth and shrugging insouciantly, "Just lucky, I guess. What about you? Are you feeling lucky?"

The alien considered. "Is that a threat … or are you flirting with me?"

"Which do you prefer?"


End file.
